


Don't Even Try

by luckyspace



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckyspace/pseuds/luckyspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life Is Strange Zombie AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I dare you to read this with Exile Vilify playing.

Max huffs heavily, her fingers clutching her bloody arm as she slid down the wall inside the bedroom she and Chloe were currently trapped in. Looking down at her arm, she chokes back a sob as her blood runs freely along her arm and drips onto the floor. Chloe does not know of this yet. The groans and snarls outside were maddening, constantly reminding her of her certain fate.  
            “God fucking dammit!” Chloe growls, shoving furniture along the door of the room, breaking yearning undead arms as they struggle to reach in. The bluenette wipes the sweat that had developed on her forehead away, her breathing ragged and unsteady. She finally turns around, a wry smile tugging her lips as she glances at Max.

“At least we survived ri-.” Chloe’s breathing stops, pupils dilating and feet stumbling away, her eyes on Max’s arm, which was now developing a green color. Max looked up, tears stinging her eyes and rolling down her cheeks as she smiled back, gripping her arm tighter. The pounding outside did not stop.

“C-Chlo, I’m sorry but o-one of them grabbed me and I couldn’t-“ She pauses, staring at the fear and despair in Chloe’s beautiful blue eyes.

That’s when she breaks.

            She breaks down into heart breaking sobs, wrapping her arms around her knees and pulling them closer, trembling. “M-Max.” Chloe whispers, she stared at the brunette with wide eyes, walking slowly towards her. “Hey Mad Max! W-what’re you worrying about? We can totally fix this…” Chloe talked quickly, tears threatening to fall. “Don’t give me that bullshit Chloe.” Max looked up, eyes red and haunted. “We both know that I’m gonna die, and _turn._ ” She shivered at the last word, the pain from the bite on her arm pulsating through her body; she could feel the infection spreading.

“Fuck! Max, we can stop this, I know we can… I’ve heard of a solution.” Chloe stopped suddenly, her entire body still as she remembered the so-called ‘solution’. “…What?” The smaller girl asked, stumbling as she stood up, feeling weak in the legs from the adrenaline rush. Chloe gulped and turned around, reaching around to take her backpack off, and then digging through it. Max waited impatiently, panicked from the idea of turning into a goddamn zombie. She could hear Chloe sigh, the hesitance in the bluenettes movements made it clear to Max that she would NOT like this idea.

Chloe slowly turned around, handling a machete and some gauze with some medical rope or whatever the hell they’re called. “… Holy shit, Chloe really?” Max gasped, gritting her teeth as she imagined the possible pain that she could go through from the blade of machete. “Yeah…” Chloe closed her eyes and sighed, a pained look on her face.  
            “Are you sure this’ll fucking work? We’re cutting my _arm_ off for christ’s sake!” Max fumbled with her words as her panic and volume rose steadily. The taller girl looked uncertain, which made Max feel even worse. “We have to try.” Chloe said with finality, wariness in her blue eyes as she started cleaning the blade with some of the alcohol they had left.

Max took a deep breath. She wanted to live. She really wanted to live. She wanted to live whatever she had left with Chloe. She exhaled, looking at Chloe as Chloe looked at her. She had to do this.

Chloe looked back at Max and gestured at a nearby dresser. Max immediately put her arm on the smooth wood of the furniture, her breathing unsteady as she tried not to hyperventilate when Chloe started wrapping the medical rope around her elbow, tightening it. Chloe looked at Max a final time as she readied the blade an inch away from the rope. Those pale blue eyes were filled with so many emotions.

Fear. Despair. Hope. Trust.  
  
            Love.  
  
            Both of the girls took a breath as Chloe quickly brought the blade upon Max’s skin.

 

_Schluck._


	2. You've Got Suckers Luck - 1

            You let out a strangled scream as Chloe chops your left forearm clean off. The sobs wrenching themselves from your throat strangle you, blocking the air you oh so need right now. There’s so much blood. Your blood. You hear the moans outside stop, only for it to intensify a second later, the beating on the door a little more frenzied. They smell the gore. Chloe hurriedly grabs the gauze and wraps it around your arm, wrapping it as tight as possible to try and restrict the bleeding. The pain is so unbelievable. You want to die, you shouldn’t have done this.

            But after one look into those vibrant blue eyes, you already regret what you had just thought. You grit your teeth to prevent yourself from making more noise, the noises that are drawing the undead assholes. Tears, salty and wet, are still flooding down your cheeks, and you’re still dizzy and in a little shock from the pain, oh, and the _lovely_ thought of _not having a fucking arm anymore._ Damn, this means you can’t hold your camera for a perfect shot anymore. A choked laugh escapes you, making its way through the wall the tears had built.

            Chloe looks worriedly at you, grabbing you by your shoulders gently and directing you to the bed, making you sit. The pain flooding your body is unbearable, and you want to fucking punch the goddamn zombie that did this to you, you wanted to fucking bash _it’s head in and-._

“Max?” Chloe speaks first, standing in front of you while repeatedly glancing at the stump you once called your arm. She had wrapped it tight, so the blood was not as abundant as it would’ve been. Yay. Way to go Max! You were optimistic after your arm was chopped off! Wonderful! Great!

            “Max.” Chloe repeated her self, gently grabbing your face, forcing you to look at her. She looked a little scared at the fact that you did not answer he 

“I’m absolutely fucking fine. I’ve got a stump now Chloe! A stump!” You smiled deliriously, the pain making your brain go into autopilot as spots appear in your vision. Blood loss. You remember reading about blood loss with Warren only a week ago. When you had an arm. And when he was alive. You remember him getting eaten alive at the school by Stella. Ironic right? You laugh again, watching Chloe’s eyes fill with dread and uneasiness. You could tell that you were unsettling her.  

“J-just rest for now Max. I’ll watch you and the door so we both don’t get turned, ok?” Chloe says shakily as she sits on a desk chair across from the bed. You notice how she didn’t say eaten alive. By that she means that I could turn and eat her alive. Your heart pangs with hurt, but agony soon clouded that, and you groan as you lay down in the bed, curling into a fetal position. This was all so fucked up.  


 

What was it like before Earth became a living hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, really short. But I'm still trying to figure out what to do with the story, so bear with me. Thanks for all the kudos and comments everybody!

**Author's Note:**

> Really short, but if anyone want's me to continue this, just tell me!


End file.
